Lu Gets Justice
by StRoNgMeD4EvA
Summary: This is just a very short start. I will be adding more as often as I can, but I just wanted to get this out so I can see if you guys like my writing style or not? This story is going to be about how Lu finally gets justice by getting Kilner put in jail.


I don't own any of these characters… just borrowing them for my story :)

When the alarm clock went off one morning at 5:30 Lu just wanted to go back to sleep. She had a feeling today was going to be a bad day. Today was the 3rd anniversary of the day she was raped. Lu pulled herself out of bed anyways. She knew she had lots of patients to see today. Plus it was a Wednesday so she had to be at Rittenhouse for the all night clinic tonight and there was no way that Dana would cover that for her.

Once out of bed Lu quick hopped in the shower, she knew that Mark would be getting up soon and she wanted to get in a shower before Mark used all the hot water. After she got out of the shower Lu went to make sure Mark was up and sure enough he was in the kitchen eating breakfast already. "Hi Mom said mark" when he saw her peeking around the corner, "Do you want some breakfast?" "Sure honey. I'll be out in a few minutes just let me get dressed." replied Lu. Then she quick ran back into her room and picked out a comfortable pair of pants and a top since she would have to be in them all night at the clinic.

As she returned to go eat breakfast she paused for a moment as she walked by her couch remembering what had happened there three years before. Mark had made some eggs and toast for Lu. She sat down with Mark and ate breakfast with him. Lu reminded Mark that this was his night to stay at his father's house and that she would be at Rittenhouse all night if he needed her for something. Then after she was done with breakfast she told Mark she wanted to get an early start on the day so she was leaving to go to work. She made sure that he locked the door behind her and reminded him to lock the doors when he leaves for school.

Lu wanted to get to work early so she could talk to Dana for a few minutes before patients started coming in. She wanted to tell Dana about this odd phone call she had got the other day. When Lu arrived at the clinic she was disappointed to find out that Dana had called to say she was running late today which would mean she would have to tell her about the phone call later.

Since Dana wasn't in and Lu was early she just took the time to catch up on paper work before the day began and hopefully she would be able to talk to Dana in private later. When patients finally started coming in things got very busy in the clinic. An inner city clinic had been shut down the day before so Lu was getting all the patients from that clinic coming in to try to get help. Lu ran into Dana around lunchtime for about five minutes, but didn't have time to sit down and talk to her like she wanted to. Then before Lu realized it was already five and Dana would be leaving shortly. Lu quick told Lana she had to take a break right now and that the patients would just have to wait awhile.

Lu found Dana in her office packing up her stuff and getting ready to leave. Lu asked Dana if she had a minute and Dana said she was just about to leave, but if it was important she could stay. Lu said that it should just take a minute, but would appreciate it if she could stay because she was worried about it. Then Lu told Dana that last night she got the weirdest phone call. When she had answered the phone at first no one was saying anything but she could hear someone breathing. Then when Lu was said "I'm not playing games so I'm just going to hang up" a man on the other line said, "Watch your back. If you keep messing with other peoples lives it's going to catch up with you."

Lu told Dana she didn't know who made the call because it came from an unidentified number and she didn't know if she should be worried or not. When Dana heard this she told Lu that she should be careful and not be alone for a while. Dana told Lu to take the call seriously because you never know what crazy people will do. Dana recommended Lu cancel the clinic for the night, because she didn't think Lu should be in the hospital at night practically alone since it's just her Peter and Lana in the clinic at night, but of course Lu wouldn't think of letting her patients down like that. Lu thanked Dana for talking with her because she needed to tell someone and told her that she would be extra careful.


End file.
